


Backed Out

by MakikoIgami



Series: Promptis SFW Fan Week 2018 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Haunted Houses, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/MakikoIgami
Summary: Prompto drags Noctis into a haunted house.





	Backed Out

**Author's Note:**

> WELP, I said two days ago that if I wrote something for this week, I'd be improvising things.
> 
> I did! Have some cute, short fluff. :3

Noctis starts to think that Prompto isn't really good with horror houses. Even if it was _his_ suggestion to go to one at this school festival, Noctis is slowly losing all motivation to go on because Prompto jumps and shrieks at every corner, with every puppet that's flying to his face and every dressed up person jumping out of the dark. Noctis can see Prompto rubbing his tummy nervously as they walk up the stairs to the next area and he sighs softly to himself.

Once upstairs, their arms brushing together more often than what could be considered accidental, Noctis decides to end this, there and then.

He falls back just a little bit and when their arms brush together again, he quickly takes Prompto's hand in his. Sure, there are people seeing them, but those things do not matter to him. If his best friend is scared, then this is the right thing to do, isn't it?

"Noct!" Prompto hisses in warning, turning to look at him with horror on his face. He presses a little closer though, fear still written all over his face.

"We're here together," Noctis says resolutely, squeezing Prompto's hand a little to reassure him that this is fine.

Prompto still jump at every scare, but he also presses closer to Noctis and doesn't scream so much anymore. It's a nice feeling to know that Noctis can make his fear disappear just a little bit and he keeps holding the other boy's hand even as they step out of the course. Everyone at school already thinks they might or might not be dating, so he doesn't care to proof either side right.

Maybe he also just keeps holding onto Prompto's hand because all these jump scares keep reminding him of his nightmares and he's glad that Prompto's there with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Now that I've got this out of my system: Starting tomorrow I have something with plot, something that is part of the same plot, so I will post them together in one story.
> 
> I TOTALLY DIDN'T MEAN TO!
> 
> Please look forward to it. :3


End file.
